6 ans plus tard
by Darkk Queen
Summary: je m'appelle Isablella swan, 6 ans que j'attends pour pouvoir enfin me venger. Je ne suis plus la petite fille timide et maladroite que vous avez connu. au lycée. C'est ma première fic soyez indulgent.
1. note

Salut à toutes ( et à tous bien évidement ) comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai effacé les deux chapitres que j'avais postécrit pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais les remanier pour les rendre plus agréable à lire et bien évident je compte bien faire cette fanfic jusqu'au bout ;)

Je souhaitais aussi m'excuser auprès des personne qui suivaient cette fic et qui on du attendre et qui attendent encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive bientôt ^^

Pour finir, je voulais dire que je cherche une bêta qui de préférence aime la manière dont j'écris pour corriger mes fautes donc si vous êtes intéressé je vous attend !


	2. prologue

salut à toutes ( et a tous) !

pour bien commencer la journée je vous propose un petit prologue. Il aura un gout de déjà vue pour certaine mais c'est normal car je republie.

sur ce bonne journée. Kiss :3

 **Prologue**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous demander tout simplement "pourquoi moi ?" C'est la question que je me suis posé chaque soir durant un ans et demi. Tous les soir je pleurais, essayais de me trouver des tords -que je ne trouvais bien évidement pas- et me demandais quelle mal j'avais pu faire pour mériter ça. Tout avait commencé le premier jour de cour.

 **Flash back**

Mon père attendais que j'ai fini mon petit déjeuné composé de bacon grillé et d'œuf au plat pour m'emmener au collège. C'est mon premier jour d'école dans une nouvelle ville, enfin une ville si on peut appeler ça comme sa... Forks 3000 habitant est plutôt une petite bourgade qu'une ville. Mes parents ont divorcés alors que nous habitions a Phoenix et mon père,Charlie, a décidé de m'emmener avec lui. Il était du genre vieux policier à moustache bourru et réservé mais extrêmement gentil et conciliant

\- Bella tu te dépêche ça serait bête d'arriver en retard pour ton premier jour de cours.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive

Je n'étais pas enchanté d'arriver en plein mois de mars dans ce collège où je ne connaissais personne.  
Je suis hyper timide et surtout très maladroite en plus de ça j'attire les ennuies comme un aimant.  
J'entrais donc dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père qui est le shérif de Forks. En arrivant au collège, moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarqué je suis tombée en sortant de la voiture sous le regard moqueur de tous mes camarades.  
J'étais rouge de hontes et une main c'est tendu pour m'aider à me relever mais au moment où j'allais l'attraper son propriétaire est parti en rigolant.  
J'ai alors traversé la cour en courant et en me dirigeant vers l'administration. Une gentille dame au cheveux rouges m'a donné les papiers dont j'avais besoin, ainsi que mon emploi du temps et m'avais accompagné à mon premier cour durant lequel j'ai rencontré une fille aussi adorable que timide qui s'appelle Angela et un garçon super sympa qui s'appelle Jasper mais aussi le groupe de « populaire » composé de Emmet Mccarty, Rosalie Hale ,qui est la sœur de Jasper, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tania Delani, Lauren Mallory, et Alice et Edward Cullen.  
Edward Cullen, le garçon le plus beau mais aussi le plus arrogant, détestable et méchant qu'il 'ait été permis de rencontrer. Je le déteste.  
Ensuite est venu l'heure du repas qui a été je pense la pire heure de toute ma vie. Lauren a renversé son assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise sur mon pull et Rosalie est arrivé et m'a renversée le pichet d'eau sur la tête pour « nettoyer » . Tout le monde à rigolé (mis à part mes amis). Je suis alors partie me cacher dans las toilettes pour pleurer.

 **Fin de Flash back**

Cette journée horrible c'est recopier inlassablement sur des centaines d'autres du même genre. C'est ainsi qu'un ans et demi plus tard je suis parti vivre auprès de ma mère pour réapprendre à vivre et surtout reprendre confiance en moi.  
j'ai alors vécu 6 années chez ma mère entourée d'amis et d'amour. Et c'est pour prendre ma revanche que demain je retourne à Forks vivre chez mon père qui à été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle et qui m'attend avec impatience.J'ai aussi hâte de revoir Angela et Jasper avec qui j'ai gardé contacte mais qui ne savent cependant rien de ma future présence à leurs côté

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez sur ce  
Kiss :3


	3. chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec, je n'en tire aucune contrepartie.

* * *

Hey ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Sa m'a fait énormément plaisir ;) j'espère que la suite vous plaira

 **Floridianna :** déjà je voulais te remercier car c'est ta première review qui m'a donné envie de continuer ou du moins de remanier cette histoire. Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions le prologue je l'ai fais ainsi pour que l'on est une idée de ce qu'elle a enduré et je l'ai fais avec un flash back car tu le verra au fil des chapitre mais j'adore ça et surtout je voulais que le prologue représente comme le passé. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prend pas mal au contraire si tu as d'autres conseils n'hésite surtout pas. Pour ce qui est de la publication je vais essayer de marcher à 2 chapitre par semaine mais je préciserais a chaque fin de chapitre le jour de sorti de prochain. Enfin pour la taille des chapitre je vais tenter de les faire de plus en plus long. En tous cas merci pour ta review et si tu as des remarque des conseils ou même une pour me dire si tu as apprécié ou non n'hésite pas !

Merci aussi à **grazie** et **7334** pour leurs reviews

Bonne lecture à tous et a toutes ! kiss

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : départ et préparatifs**

* * *

BIP BIP BIP

\- Pffff putain de réveil ! Pourquoi je me lève si tôt ? Il est à peine 6h30 ! Non mais c'est vrais qui de sensé ce lève à cette heure là, même pour prendre l'avion soupirais-je. Non mais je vous jure , ma mère à de ces idées des-fois, elle me fais levé tôt pour que je n'est pas, excusez-moi pour l'expression « la tête dans le cul » devant moi père. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que c'est le grand départ, hé oui aujourd'hui je retourne vivre chez mon pè savez dans ce petit village où nouveauté rime avec commérage,où les trois quarts des habitants n'ont jamais vu le soleil, je me demande même s'ils savent que le ciel n'est pas gris mais bleu. Vous me trouvez dédaigneuse ou irrespectueuse envers les habitants de Forks ? Je ne peu pas dire le contraire, m'ont ils respecté au moins une fois ? Non je ne croit pas . Alors à quoi bon être gentille si cela ne va que dans un sens.

Tout est près, toutes mes affaires m'attendent déjà la bas. Il ne manquais plus que le plus important, moi ! Pour que tout se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possible j'avais demandé à mon père si je pouvais prendre le nom de famille de Phil meilleur joueur de base-ball de cette saison et accessoirement mon beau père. Ce qu'il a accepté avec difficulté.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Allo papa c'est Bella

\- Oh ma fille ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec ta mère ? Tu ne veux rester vivre chez elle ? Me demanda-t-il déçu. Ça, c'est bien mon père toujours là à s'inquiéter pour rien

\- Mais non papa rien de tout sa c'est juste que je me demandais si je pourrait prendre le nom de famille de Phil ?

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu es une Swan ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

\- Calme toi papa ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je voulais me venger de ceux qui m'ont fais souffrir, bah si il découvrent qui je suis j'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal même si ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu es de problème … Et puis, avec phil comme beau père, tout le monde, grâce a la presse, me connaît sous le nom d'Isabella Dwyer.

\- Bon d'accord tu as gagnée mais je devrais dire quoi quand ils apprendrons que tu vie chez moi ?

\- Tu leurs dira simplement que tu es ami avec Phil et que tu as accepté de m'aider pour que je sorte de tout le coté médiatique et de ma certaine « célébrité »

\- D'accord ma chérie on se voit dans 3 jour. Je t'aime

\- A plus papa . Je t'aime aussi.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je me lève donc, m'habille d'un jean moulant et de ma chemise bleu marine préférée ainsi que ma paire d'escarpin noir. Je me regarde dans le miroir pour me maquiller rapidement avec un trait de liner au dessus des yeux, un peu de mascara, mon gloss rose claire et voilà ! Le tour est joué.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je dois bien avouer que je suis bien foutue ! Je mesure 1 m 70, j'ai de beaux yeux marron, enfin plutôt chocolats comme le disaient mes exs, j'ai des formes agréables avec une poitrine généreuse, rien à voir avec la petite Bella avec un appareil et des lunettes . En bref j'étais devenue sans me vanter pas mal. Bon ok je me vante un peu mais j'ai le droits, non ?

Je pars prendre l'avion après avoir dit au revoir a ma mère et Phil.

Dans l'avion j'ai fais la rencontre d'un mec hyper sympa qui s'appelle Jacob Black, il a le même age que moi mais va au lycée de la réserve à coté de Forks. Il est plutôt pas mal mais pas de quoi sauter au plafond.

En descendant de l'avion tout le monde me fixais , non mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ? Pff sa commence bien...

Au loin je vois Charlie qui m'attend et il n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître c'est vrais qu'en 6 ans j'ai beaucoup changée et puis on ne c'est pas revu depuis. En 6 ans il n' pas pus prendre une semaine de congés.

\- Papa ! criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Ho ! ma fille tu as tellement grandi. Tu es une belle jeune fille maintenant ! Allez viens on rentre.

Je le suivis jusqu'au parking où son éternelle voiture de police nous attendais,on a bien rigolé avec la sirène de sa voiture. Nous somme alors rentré chez lui, dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Tout était comme avant, rien n'avais changé toujours la même décoration à part a télé qui avait été remplacé par un grand écran plasma et ma chambre où il avais mis un lit deux places.

\- Je vais commander pizza installe toi.

j'ai alors déballé mes cartons et nous avons mangé une pizza, enfin surtout lui !

Je me suis couché tôt pour ne pas être trop dans les vapes demain pour mon premier jour de cour dans un lycée inconnu avec des élèves pas si inconnus.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Dite moi en review ;) je sais bella fais un peu petite fille capricieuse mais bon je l'aime bien comme ça, avec du mordant

petit vote pour le prochain chapitre POV Bella ou autres ?

prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi


End file.
